European Pat. No. 156 discloses a group of benzenamines which are named as 2-anilino-3,5-dinitrobenzotrifluoride derivatives. The anilino ring can bear a haloalkoxy substituent. Such compounds are said to possess insecticidal, acaricidal, nematocidal, insect growth retardant, fungicidal and bactericidal activity. No mention is made that certain of the compounds might be useful in the treatment and control of coccidiosis.
I have now discovered that certain N-(nitrophenyl)polyfluoroalkoxybenzenamines, including some of the compounds taught by the above noted reference, exhibit good anticoccidial activity. It therefore is an object of this invention to provide novel formulations of such compounds for use in treating coccidial infections in animals. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for treating and controlling coccidial infections in animals utilizing such compounds.